


Eländes Little Monster

by Momo_Senpie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asylum, Betrayal, Bondage, Broken, Cannibalism, Cops, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Masochistic, More - Freeform, Mpreg, Murder, One sided love for a while, Past Sexual Abuse, Possesive, Psychopathic Mind Set, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Tragedy, Troublsome people, Unborn Death, Violence, ect. - Freeform, kid crush, mind breaking, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Senpie/pseuds/Momo_Senpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy What are girls made up of?<br/>Sugar,Spice, everything nice!<br/>What are boys made up of?<br/>Sugar,Spi-.....No that's not right boys are made up of Snips,Snails, Puppy dog tails with a little dash of Misfortune Destruction.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CH.1-Misery Loves Company...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is quite what it seems.....  
> Nothing is anything but peaches and cream....  
> Count Your life 1 by none......  
> Everlasting? What does that mean? Purity ah...I've already forgotten.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just heads up all these are my Original Characters okay they are my ROLEPLAYING characters I have decided to make into a story all them are original my own creation and the story is original that is all ENJOY!

"Mommy what are girls made up of? Sugar,Spice, everything nice! What are boys made up of? Sugar,Spi-.....No that's not right boys are made up of Snips,Snails, Puppy dog tails with a little dash of Misfortune Destruction....."Ryuuteen looked at his little 2 year old son Draak. Draak stared into his mother's eyes trying to grasp what is mother had just told him. "Mama? what do you mean?" .Ryuuteen shook his head"Nothing Draak okay time for bed"he stated looking at the wall clock that hung from his childs' bedroom wall above his bed.

"Okay mommy"Draak said getting off his mother's lap and going to his bed crawling under the covers"night mommy".

Ryuuteen smiled"Night sweetie"he said closing the door ever so softly before turning around door closed and sighing not once moving from his sons door. "Ryuuteen? What are you doing you put draak to sleep already right come on come to bed with me?"Dragoon extended his hand out smiling. Ryuuteen looked at that hand reluctantly to accept it and looked up at Dragoon looking at that sinister fake smile he wore but sadly that Ryuuteen had fallen in love with all those years ago .Ryuuteen looked back at Dragoon's hand and took it fearing that if he didn't sooner or later he would be taken to the bedroom by force.

Ryuuteen curled into bed as Dragoon moved him closer to him still wearing that all so fake sinister smile"hmm get some sleep Ryuuteen you have to take Draak to school tomorrow". Ryuuteen nodded closing his eyes trying to fall asleep he was right he had to take Draak to school tomorrow..do it over and over like everyday because that was his job he didn't mind it he loved it. He loved Draak so much as if he was his own son yes Draak was not his son he was Dragoon and a previous women's....that relationship though did not end so well at first when he meet Dragoon he had told him his wife had left because she got tried of him and fell in love with someone else and he she didn't want Draak. Boy....was he dumb for falling for that after meeting falling in love he found out the truth Dragoon had killed his wife because of his abusive non caring behavior and then soon found himself in the same situation as his past lover was in. Truth be told he wanted to leave when it started but he loved him so much he tells himself put up with it each night and day for Draak because he needed him and for Dragoon because he honestly believed he could save that long already gone man. He lay there remembering the first time they meant and the first time he fell in love with someone...he also remembered the first time that lead to what this relationship is now and the horrified look Draak had on his face that night as he watched from the open crack in the master bedroom door his father on top of him...raping him in a very horrific and brutal way. 

Draak had came out his bedroom that night only because he had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with them and as he walked to the room he was greeted with muffled pain noises and groans and moans and was not at all prepared for what he had saw his father doing to him tied by ankles on each side and boned to each lower bed post so his legs were spread wide open enough for the whole world to see and his father strangling him as he made hard motions into him. Draak that night was frozen eyes locked on the scene before him not even a inhale was leaving the poor boys body that day he was too in shock.

That night Ryuuteen knew true terror when he saw from corner his eye before his eyes rolled back and he passed out from the rough treatment Draak eyes locked with his in a still breathless stance

Ryuuteen shuttered in bed at the memory as he finally focused on going to bed because after all tomorrow was indeed going to be a long day he sighed before finally drifting into sleep land right after Dragoon.


	2. Smiles Fake Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smile do it for him do it for Draak......

Nothing is always what it seems

. Nothing at all.

The sun slowly raised up into the clear blue sky as Ryuuteen alarm beside his bed when off letting him know his day was about to start.

He looked to the damn noise maker and quickly silenced it groaning as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked beside him to see if he saw dragoon sighing of relief as he saw dragoon was gone probably already left for work. Ryuuteen got out of bed as he went to Draak room seeing the sleeping child and walked over slowly waking him up "come on draak time get up your first day of school sweety". Draak mumbling at his mother's voice slowly opened his eyes and saw his mom"hmmm okay mom hold on...".

Draak sat up rubbing as his teary tried eyes getting out of bed as he went to the bathroom. Ryuuteen seeing his cute son smiled and left out the room to go get ready himself

. Ryuuteen went to his bathroom getting ready taking off his clothes as he started the shower frowning at all the wounds around his body and wincing as some the newly fresh ones all he could do was sigh and smile "just keep smiling" was what he always told himself "just keep doing it for Draak...just keep smiling just for his sake". Ryuuteen snapped out of his daze as he got into the shower washing his body trying his best to ignore the burning feelings spreading through his body from the marks he held on his skin"just keep smiling get through this day with a smile on your face"he groaned to himself he finished getting out the shower wrapping towel around himself as he looked up at the bathroom wall clock his eyes widened"oh dear god draak hurry up we are going to be late!"he yelled as he rushed.

Draak getting out the shower started drying himself off and began applying lotion as he heard his mother yell about them going to be late he looked at the bathroom door and almost damn there fell from trying rush out the bathroom to get ready man this was going to be a day he thought as he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter lol next one will be longer I promise! only reason this story going slow cuz this is literally a rp me my friends are doing and i'm trying get everything we ever did down on here while still rping if that makes sense lol


End file.
